


Maelstrom Online: The Speedaholic Sylph

by Raptorcloak



Series: Maelstrom Online [1]
Category: Naruto, Sword Art Online
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Battle, Bedroom Sex, Comedy, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Doggy Style, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Japanese Culture, Kendo, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Swordfighting, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tournaments, Virtual Reality, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: When Naruto referees for Suguha at the Kendo Nations. she befriends him and introduces him to the concept of ALO for a a Grand Duel Tournament. Once he joins with his own avatar, Leafa and friends guide him to become a worthy fighter for the Grand Duel. AU. NarutoxSuguha. Please R&R if enjoyed. For DarkChild316's birthday and special thanks to Miledman2.





	Maelstrom Online: The Speedaholic Sylph

Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first of my  _ **Naruto/Sword Art Online**_ crossover  _ **Maelstrom Online**_ duology first announced last year with the first girl of the series being the adorably busty Suguha/Leafa as she introduces Naruto to the culture of ALO in this blend of this action-packed online adventure.

As most of you already know,  _ **DarkChild316**_ is a massive fan of the SAO series to where he asked that I save this story for his 26th birthday as of today and hopefully he'll enjoy it alongside everyone else.

At last, let's get reading and leave behind a review if you please have the time.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Naruto**_ or  _ **Sword Art Online.  
**_ **Notes:** All of Naruto's in-game powers were made by  _ **DarkChild316**_ while he and  **Miledman2**  both forged the series name. In terms of continuity, this is set a full year after Yuuki passes away _ **.**_

* * *

**A RAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was the National Kendo Championships being held at the Saitama Super Center where Naruto had been hired as one of the three referees for this particular match being the first nationally televised finals. He looked to the finalists and his eyes fell on the nearest one being girl around his age with black hair and gray-blue eyes.

Though her Dō hid it, she was quite bosomy and she stared intently at her opponent Aso as he smiled back through his Men. Naruto wasn't surprised as she and Aso being long-time for the past two years and with this one being their final match.

"Alright guys, this is the championship match. We've been over the rules in the back: Protect yourself at all times, and follow my instructions at all times. Let's have a good clean match. If you'd like, shake hands and let's make it official." Naruto said with Suguha and Aso shaking the other's hand while staring the other down. He then held his arm out while the two held their shinai and the match commenced once he lifted it skyward.

Aso swung his shinai downward at Suguha only to be swiftly blocked and she failed to waiver as he impulsively pushed the wooden staff against her for a time. Suguha merely sprang back before their melee of strikes continued and Naruto looked on with an impressed smile at her.

Looking at how evenly matched Aso was with Suguha, he accurately could see their familiarity with the others moves in the match and held one of the three flags ready for when one of them landed a clean hit just as she eventually proclaimed Men (head) while the tip of the shinai eventually made contact with the armor surrounding his head.

Naruto raised the scoring flag alongside the other judges as thunderous applause and cheers went throughout the center as Suguha and Aso respectfully bowed to the other. She glanced at Naruto for a while before eventually being presented her trophy and many began to take their leave once the championship was brought to a close.

"Thank you again, Naruto-san." The lead judge said to the blonde for his presence having attracted the highest record of attenders and the ratings being the highest for the evening.

"Glad to do it, and I'll be back again next year if you like." Naruto smiled.

"It would be our pleasure." The Judge spoke before Naruto looked to see Suguha talking to Aso and the two laughed until he took his leave. As the lanky Nagata spoke to her for a brief moment, she looked to Naruto and he approached her as she carried her trophy while she approached him.

"Leafa…" Nagata said before Suguha spun around with her hand settled on her shinai as if preparing to strike him and he cowered with the champion approaching Naruto again.

"Killer moves out there, Suguha." Naruto said and the girl beamed at him.

"Thank you, Naruto. I'm glad you could be here to see the finals like this." Suguha said.

"Ya know, I haven't been to visit much kendo tournaments but you made this one worth remembering." Naruto said and the two continued talking while Kazuto and Asuna stood nearby looking on.

"Say, do you have a place to stay for the night?" Suguha asked.

"'Fraid not. The second people heard I was going to be here, all of the hotels in this area and beyond became overbooked so…" Naruto said.

"Maybe you can stay at my place for the night and we'll see what happens next." Suguha offered.

"That's very nice of you, but I couldn't ask you to do that." Naruto said.

"Don't sweat it. You can crash at my place." Suguha said.

"I guess one night couldn't hurt…"Naruto said before Suguha smiled and they began to walk before Nagata called out to her.

"Kirigaya-san, can I take you out to celebrate?" Nagata asked.

"No, thank you, Nagata. I've got other things to do tonight." Suguha said before continuing on her way with Naruto in tow with Nagata's expression become deflated as if something had sucked the life out of him.

"Great work out there, kiddo." Midori said to Suguha.

"Hey, Mom, do you mind if Naruto-kun bunks at our place for a while?" Suguha asked with her mother looking to the blonde.

"Ran out of hotels, didn't they?" Midori asked.

"Yeah, that's about it." Naruto said.

"Then it's settled. You can stay with us." Midori smiled.

"That sure was quick." Kazuto said.

"Can't leave him here out in the cold this time of year." Midori said before they and Asuna returned to the Kirigaya household. The blonde stepped out of his sandals and sat his backpack down near the window before joining them for dinner.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, Suguha-chan." Naruto said and the expert kendo master blushed at him with Midori smiling at her daughter.

"Someone's red as a beet." Kazuto teased and Suguha looked at him with a frown that Naruto found cute.

"Don't mention it, Naruto-kun." Suguha flushed.

"That aside, is it always this cold this time of year in Japan?" Naruto asked.

"Chilly as it is, it's not that cold on some days." Asuna said.

"Well, that's a plus." Naruto said as he continued to converse with the Kirigaya family and Asuna past dinner time to where just him and Suguha sat on the couch talking once they had left to escort her home.

"Your Granddad must have taught you and Kazuto some pretty mean kendo moves." Naruto said and Suguha laughed.

"Oh yes. He's the whole reason I became as good as I am now." Suguha said.

"Your sensei, huh?" Naruto said.

"Something like that and since you brought it up, how about a sparring match tomorrow?" Suguha said.

"Looking at your moves back in the tournament, you bet!" Naruto smiled.

"Tomorrow it is then." Suguha smiled back before getting up and heading upstairs with Naruto smiling after her until he started heading to the guestroom.

_The next day_

After bowing, Naruto and Suguha stood inside the built in dojo with each of them all geared up in Bogu and she held a Nano-carbon shinai in hand while he took a firm stance and gripped his shinai.

"That's a good stance you've got, Suguha-chan." Naruto smiled.

"That means a lot coming from you, Naruto-kun, and now…" Suguha said while either held their stance and the blonde looked on with anticipation until she was the first to swing her shinai at him. He blocked her with ease until she came at him again from the side.

With a clever swing of his own, his shinai made contact with her own to lower it to the floor and looking Suguha in the eyes as he did so.

"Wanna keep this up or do you want to call it a day?" Naruto teasingly asked.

"In your dreams." Suguha said as she swept her shinai to the side away from Naruto's and went for his head before he once more blocked here. Although she knew he was gauging her kendo skills in person and that he could end their spar any time he desired, she still gave it her all and he approvingly kept at it until he finally clocked her in the head.

"Men!" Naruto proclaimed with Suguha quickly sank to the floor and she held her Men armor in apparent great pain. As he moved to check on her, he failed to notice her shinai being lifted just above his feet before ultimately tripping and toppling over with Suguha laughing.

"Oh, my God, you boys always fall for that." Suguha laughed at the top of her lungs and Naruto frowned at her while sitting up.

"You weren't hurt at all." Naruto said and Suguha eventually had the last of her laughs before regaining her breath.

"It's only a sting to the head that I haven't felt a good number of times to get used to." Suguha said.

"I've gotta tell ya, Suguha-chan, you'd have made a hell of a ninja with your kendo skills." Naruto said and she beamed at him.

"Coming from you, that means a lot, Naruto-kun, and you'd make hell of a player on ALO." Suguha said as they sat outside the steps drinking bottled water once removing their Bogu.

"What's ALO?" Naruto asked and Suguha began to explain the concept of VRMMORPG and the fact that ALO, less commonly referred to as Alfheim Online was n the verge of having an all-out Duel Tournament in the near future.

"You think I'd be good for this tournament?" Naruto said and Suguha smiled.

"C'mon, you're the strongest fighter in the world, Naruto-kun, and I could show you around if you want." Suguha said and Naruto interestedly smiled at the idea of VRMMORPG before springing to his feet.

"If it's as good as you say it is, let's get started! Where can I find an AmuSphere and a copy of ALO?" Naruto asked.

"You can find them in just about any store, but I really don't have a clue how many AmuSpheres are easy to find this time in the Holiday season." Suguha said before Naruto handed inside to fetch his coat and she retrieved her own AmuSphere to show its appearance to him.

"Be right back." Naruto said before heading out the front gate and Suguha looked after him.

" _What a hotspur."_ Suguha thought with a smile growing across her face at his never-quit attitude and headed back inside to wait for him. While it snowed outside, she looked to see the news playing on the TV while cleaning her shinai and looked at multiple stores having numerous shopping crowds vying for items nonstop.

"Worried about him?" Kazuto asked.

"Looking at those crowds, I'm wondering how he's doing." Suguha said before a knock on the door was heard and she hurried over to reveal Naruto holding both an AmuSphere and ALO copy in his hands.

"When can we get started?" Naruto smiled to the incredulous Suguha.

"You mean to tell me that you found the AmuSphere on the highest shelf and found the ALO copy on the other side of town in a completely different place?" Suguha asked as he began set up the visor in the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding about those stores being circuses." Naruto said.

"By the way, I should mention the glitch in the race selection." Suguha said.

"What glitch?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what I said about there being only nine races to choose from? Well, there's been a glitch from a while ago where a tenth race has appeared for selection." Suguha said.

"What's the glitch look like?" Naruto asked and Suguha frowned with a brief thought of contemplation.

"You're better off not knowing but it's something even a noob like you can't miss." Suguha said.

"What's your avatar look like again?" Naruto said before Suguha walked into her room and pointed to her poster of ALO on the ceiling with the Sylph she took inspiration from.

"That answer your question?" Suguha asked.

"See you soon." Naruto said and Suguha laughed as he headed back to the guest room to put the AmuSphere on before laying down.

"Link start!" Naruto said before a flurry of multiple colors appeared from a white screen that he found above him and blue icons enabling all five of his senses until he stood on a virtual platform surrounded by screens welcoming him to Alfheim Online as a digital keyboard appeared before him.

"First, enter your gender and character name." A voice said before Naruto started selected the gender for male and started to enter his own name before slapping his forehead.

"Almost forgot." Naruto chuckled before erasing his name and typing in Kurama instead before ten races of fairies appeared in front of him. As he pondered which one to select, he noticed one of them was called Fairy King and he studied it for a moment as an uneasy feeling ran down his spine at the psychotic face it carried as even Madara didn't make his skin crawl.

" _I can see why they call it a glitch; must have been some kind of nasty asshole that came up with that design."_ He thought while selecting the Cait Sith and being told his appearance would be chosen at random. The moment he accepted this, he found that he was falling from the sky and spun around to see he was quickly descending to a lush field below before noticing his appearance had changed.

Naruto's, or rather Kurama, avatar had blonde hair and crimson eyes with two orange cat ears and a bushy tail of the same color with his attire consisting of a long-sleeved kimono top shrouded with orange and black flames akin to his Sage Mode coat while possessing black ankle length hakama pants with orange flames on the right leg and the orange Cait Sith logo on the left. As Kurama approached the ground, he tucked in his arms and legs until he landed on the ground akin a cat and smiled at the adrenaline.

" _Suguha-chan was right. These Cait Siths have some swift moves."_ Kurama thought as he stood to dust his golden flak jackets like armor with a shoulder gauntlet covering his right shoulder and golden armored boots.

"Not bad for a noob." Suguha said as she approached him in her Leafa avatar and he eyed her before smiling.

"That poster you showed me doesn't do you justice; you look so much better!" Kurama said while Leafa approached him and he took in the breathtaking scenery.

"Where are we?" Kurama asked.

"I had a friend of mine bring you to a neutral zone to teach you some skills but have you noticed you still have whiskers?" Leafa asked and Kurama raised an eye before removing his katana from its sheath to find his whiskers still remained on his face.

"I don't understand it. My appearance was chosen at random, so why are these things still on me?" Kurama asked.

"Talk about a weird coincidence." Leafa said and Kurama began to think about how many people had watched the national kendo tournament and if any of them that happened to be playing ALO were to hear him, he'd be recognized for sure. He then got an idea and looked to Leafa with a bright expression on his face.

"What's up?" Leafa asked.

"I have an idea on how to disguise myself." Kurama spoke upon taking a dark blue cloth wrapped around his sheathe and stylizing it into a mask that covered the lower half of his face akin to Kakashi.

"That must be your ninja skills coming into play, huh?" Leafa smiled.

"Oh, yes." Kurama spoke with a slight whisper that had an echoing growl at the end in a similar fashion to his avatar's namesake and Leafa looked at his creativity before a nearby yell was heard.

"What was that?" Kurama asked before using his Cait-enhanced eyesight to spot Silica struggling against a massive plant-like creature who had the hapless girl by the legs in its tentacles.

"Take me hand, Kurama. I think I've just found you something for practice." Leafa said before the blonde took her hand and wings sprouted from her back just as she took off like a rocket.

"Not again!" Silica yelped as she kept her hands clamped on her skirt to prevent the creature or anyone else that happened to be nearby from seeing beneath it just as Leafa appeared. Spinning once, she hurled Kurama at the plant monster and he severed the prime tentacles holding Silica.

As she fell to the ground, Leafa caught her and set her down just in time for her to see her attacker now focusing on Kurama. With the agile nature of the Cait Sith and his IRL fighting prowess, Kurama charged at the creature and lashed his katana at its chest.

The beast shierked in pain before breaking into several cherry pink pixels and Silica looked on with amazement as Kurama back flipped to the ground.

"I hate when that happens!" Silica exhaled while getting to her feet with Kurama looking to Leafa.

"I'm guessing this kind of thing happens to her a ton in here, doesn't it?" Kurama lowly spoke to Leafa.

"More times than either of us can count." Leafa said as Silica looked to Kurama.

"Who's your friend?" Silica asked.

"Call me Kurama, and I take it you're Silica?" Kurama said.

"Yes, I am, and you've got some killer moves for a noob." Silica praised and Pina chirped in agreement.

"I'll say." Asuna said as she and Kirito arrived with Yui perched on his shoulder along with Sinon, Lisbeth, and Klein.

"Nice to see you chose a Cait Sith, too." Yui spoke with Kurama failing to notice her as he was under the impression he was hearing things.

"Yeah, I always pegged you as a pussy cat." Kirito teased before Kurama pointed his katana at him with Sinon shaking her head.

"Ever call me that again, this sword goes up your ass, you got that?" Kurama spoke and his voice made Yui flinch as Kirito nervously nodded with a smile.

"Geez, you never do learn, do you?" Sinon said to Kirito.

"Wow, Kurama-san, your voice sure is scary." Yui said before he finally laid eyes on her and blinked.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"My name's Yui; it's nice to meet you, Kurama-san."

"I didn't know you could choose to be pixie so small. How'd your friend get that?" Kurama asked and Yui smiled.

"That's because these two are my Mommy and Daddy." Yui beamed and Kurama's eyes became bewildered with confusion.

"Yui's your daughter?" Kurama asked and Asuna tickled her in-game daughter's cheek.

"Yeah, that's how it is." Kirito said.

"Wait, you and you…? Damn, you two didn't waste any time in here, did you?" Kurama asked with flustered looks appearing on both Kirito and Asuna's faces as their comrades all broke into laughter.

"Kurama, I'm liking your style already!" Lisbeth said as everyone began to introduce themselves to him and he talked about his purpose being in the game without mentioning his real identity.

"You're looking to be in the tournament, too?" Klein said.

"That's right, and I've got Leafa-chan to thank for bringing me here." Kurama spoke and she beamed.

"Well, Kurama, you've a good way to go before you can last in the tournament but if that swordsmanship we just saw is any clue, you stand a good chance at competing." Sinon said.

"I've to say, Kirito, this place is even better than any of you told me." Kurama said.

"That's too be expected when it's the vision of Akihiko Kayaba AKA Heathcliff." Kirito said.

"Who's Kayaba?" Kurama asked before Kirito started explaining his history with the man.

"Damn, he was one crafty man." Kurama said and Kirito lowly chuckled.

"That barely scratches the surface about him, but's one way of putting it." Kirito said.

"I'll say." Alicia Rue said as she arrived with her army in tow.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"I'm Alicia Rue, Lord of the Cait Siths and you've got an party to attend." Said Cait Sith leader spoke.

"A party?" Kurama said.

"All noobs for the Cait Siths are thrown welcoming parties as custom." Silica said and Kurama beamed.

"Oh, really?"

"That's right, so get those wings out and follow me." Alicia said.

"How do I do that?" Kurama asked and Leafa sighed.

"Remember what we talked about on the way over here?" Leafa asked before he remembered something and picture virtual bones and muscle. However, he started flapping his wings akin to a bird and pushed himself off the ground before looking to Alicia.

"Lead the way, Alicia!' Kurama said and she comically laughed at his unorthodox method of flying before commanding her troops to take off. Leafa looked at his method of flying and shook her head before looking to her usual group.

"I'd better go with him in case that crazy way of flying gets him killed." Leafa said before flying after the masked being.

"Remind you of someone, Daddy?" Yui asked and Kirito frowned.

"I thought we talked about agreeing never to bring this up again, Yui." Kirito said.

"Bring what up?" Lisbeth asked.

"The time Daddy first became a Spriggan and crashed into a wall right after learning how to fly." Yui said and he frowned at his daughter as Asuna began laughing.

"Geez, who's side are you on?" Kirito said as Yui now parched on Asuna's shoulder.

"Come on, Kirito-kun, you've got to admit that is pretty funny." Asuna said.

_Afterwards_

"How do I stop flying?" Kurama nervously asked Leafa as they approached Cait Sith territory.

"Well, all you have to do is…" Leafa said before Kurama's speedy flying put him on the verge of crashing into a wall.

"Hurry!" Kurama nervously said.

"Land on your feet, all right!" Leafa called out.

"WHAT?!" Kurama shouted before smashing into a wall and falling to the Cait Sith mercs on the ground below. Catching him, they all held him overhead while walking to a banquet and chatted in unison with Alicia flying nearby.

"Kurama boom bye yae, Kurama boom bye yae." The mercs chanted while Leafa flew down to him and he frowned at the Sylph as she started to heal him through some magical incantations.

"Good as new." Leafa said while Kurama lowly mouthed remembering her actions before the mercs encouraged him to crowd surf and the blonde laughed at this.

"Kurama, I've got a good feeling about you." Alicia smiled to him.

"Is that right?" Kurama asked before the mercs tossed him into the air and caught him when he fell back to them.

"Heard you're looking to enter the tournament this year and for a noob, you've got some real talent for diving in like that." Alicia said.

"Not much to it but to do it." Kurama said as the mercs sat him down and began the banquet with Alicia holding a toast for him.

"To Kurama!" Alicia toasted while said Cait Sith stood with Leafa alongside him.

"To Kurama!" All toasted before the party began and both Leafa and Alicia introduced him to his fellow Cait Sith.

"Leafa-chan!" Recon said as he showed up as Kurama and Leafa tipped their glasses together.

"Hey, Recon, what brings you by?" Leafa asked.

"I heard from Kirito-san about the new Cait Sith and figured I get to see him up close." Recon said and Kurama's red eyes looked to him.

"Kurama, Recon. Recon, Kurama." Leafa said.

"Nice to meet you, Recon." Kurama said and while his voice and eyes made him feel uneasy, he still shook his hand.

"Good to meet you, too, Kurama though I've gotta say, there's something strangely familiar about you." Recon asked and Kurama studied him before likening his looks to Nagata.

"Yeah, you remind me of someone I saw not that long ago, too." Kurama said.

"Really?" Recon said and Leafa giggled at realizing her partly recognized Nagata through his mannerisms.

"Yeah, it was some Peter Parker-looking guy." Kurama said.

"Huh, you don't say." The clueless Recon said.

_Later_

"I'll see you guys around and thanks for the welcome." Kurama said to Alicia.

"Catch ya later, and no prob!" Alicia smiled before Kurama and Leafa ventured to Arun with the latter arranging a room for them to store their avatars as they logged out.

"So, is that Recon guy your boyfriend?" Kurama asked and Leafa became flustered while logging out.

"No! He's just a friend of mine IRL." Leafa said.

"So, that means you're available?" Kurama asked and Leafa slyly looked to him.

"What's it to you, big boy?" Leafa smiled.

"Good news to me." Kurama grinned and Leafa simply laughed before they both logged out. Waking up, Naruto faced the ceiling and took off his AmuSphere while sitting upright to see Suguha knocking on the door.

"So, how do you like your first day in ALO?" Suguha said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Are you kidding? It's great; a party and an adventure that'll make me strong enough for the tournament, I can't wait to see what happens next!" Naruto excitedly said.

"Better get a good night's sleep, then, Kurama." Suguha smiled.

"Count on it." Naruto spoke in his avatar's voice before Suguha giggled and went to her room to settle in for the night. As she lie in bed, the thought of being asked if she was single caused everything from her neck to her face to become flushed before she placed her pillow over her face and excitedly squealed beneath it at his interest.

_The Next Morning_

Naruto kneeled at the water faucet and washed his hair before noticing Suguha step into the backyard. Greeting her, she stepped to him and he looked up at her as he noticed she wore shorts despite the small amount snow nearby.

"How are you not freezing?" Naruto asked.

"You get used to once you've been around it as long as I have." Suguha smiled and Naruto looked up at her before his eyes glanced to the sky.

"What in the world is that?" He asked and Suguha's eyes travel up right to where he was looking while failing to notice his hands were cupped together.

"I don't see anything." Suguha said before the back of her jacket was pulled as Naruto's hands dropped cool water down her back and she loudly squealed at this.

"Told you I'd get you back. Get it? Back?" Naruto laughed before Suguha tackled him and they rolled around on the ground until she pinned him to the ground by sitting on top of him.

"You're so mine!" Suguha said before starting to noogie him and he laughed the entire time at finding her. She eventually realized that was sitting on him and the pair blushed at this before hearing a yell.

"Suguha!" Nagata yelled as he ran at the pair from inside the house and ended up tripping over the step before falling face first into the pond. Naruto and Suguha got to their feet and dragged him out of the pond.

"What were you thinking running like that?" Suguha asked as he sat on the step bundled in a towel.

"I saw you on top of him giving him a noogie and I thought he was harassing you." Nagata said.

"It wasn't what it looked like! Outside of that water gag, he was just messing around and how'd you get in here, anyway?" The flustered Suguha asked.

"Kazuto-san asked me over here for something, but he didn't remember what it was." Nagata said.

"Doesn't that seem odd? Where is he, anyway" Naruto asked.

"He just left a while ago." Nagata said before Naruto offered to take him back home.

"Be right back and to make up for my water bit, do you like parfaits by any chance?" Naruto asked and Suguha's frown lessened.

"Well, yeah, but…" Suguha said to say before Naruto stood up to clap his hands.

"It's settled; I'll take you out for the best parfait you've ever had after I take him home." Naruto said.

"You're taking her out? But I…" Nagata said before Naruto teleported out of the room with him and left Suguha to change clothes. By the time he returned, he was downstairs and looked to her as she came to him.

"Ready?"

"I know just the place." Suguha said as they headed out the house while Asuna and Kazuto stood down the streets with the former laughing mischievously.

"How's the green tea raspberry cream parfait?" Naruto asked Suguha as she ate said treat.

"You're forgiven." Suguha sweetly answered and Naruto sat back in contentment at this.

" _Asuna, you are a lifesaver"_ Naruto smiled.

_Later in the week_

Kurama, Kirito, and the camp all took on a massive Jaguar-like-golem creature in a raining forest with Sinon firing an arrow into the beast's backside. Leafa and Asuna followed suit by attacking its hind legs before the creature prepared a sonic shockwave that Yui alerted all about and give them ample time to move out of the way.

Asuna used her Flashing Penetrator technique on the beast's backside and while this cost a great deal of its health, the beast only became faster. Kurama, still armed with just his katana, flew down from above alongside Klein and cut into its backside with Silica using the Bubble Spell through Pina.

The bubbles flew at the jaguar before it blitzed into the air and had Lisbeth thrust her weapon into its underbelly with a lasting red slash being formed. The group then realized that its underside was weaker than everything else and Kirito used his Snake Bite while Leafa followed suit with her Wind needle magic.

The Jaguar roared as it fell to the ground and gave Sinon the each to again fire an arrow at its chest as Kurama spread his wings to shot into the air. He swung his katana and slashed the stone feline from the underside of its chin down to its abdomen before its HP fully emptied out with it landing on the ground.

The rain suddenly stopped as the creature faded into pixels to reveal a Katana that Kurama studied and the others gathered around it as a congratulation sign appeared above them.

"Whose sword do you think this belongs to?" Kurama asked.

"Given that you landed the finishing mark, would, it's yours now, Kurama-kun." Leafa said as Kurama picked up the sword and studied it.

"Hey, Kirito, since you and Asuna are the brains at this kind of thing, do you know what this sword is called?" Kurama asked and Yui studied it before performing a couple of scans.

"From what I'm reading, the sword is called Murasame." Yui said.

"Never heard of it." Klein said.

"That's the Murasame katana? How is that possible?" Kirito asked.

"You know about it?" Leafa asked.

"Seijirō once mentioned a katana fitting this description that was thought to have been lost in the development of ALO but looking it now, I'm wondering if it was kept under wraps for some other reason." Kirito said.

"If it's a rare sword, they makes me wonder what it's capable of." Kurama said.

"Tell you what, Kurama; with that tournament just around the corner, how about I teach you a few tricks of the trade?" Klein offered.

"You know you're way around a katana in here so it's a deal!' Kurama said with a fist bump to Klein and Leafa smiled at his new sword.

"A rare sword and your fighting skills; my chances in this tournament are going to be harder than expected." Leafa chuckled with everyone beginning to leave to Kirito and Asuna's in-game house and he playfully gave her derriere a good smack.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." Kurama laughed just as Leafa spun around with a red face and he recognized the angry look on her face as he began to back away. She marched towards him and reared her hand back as he tried calming her down with Kirito shaking his head as he chuckled.

" _Man, does that take me back."_ Kirito thought before the sound of a loud smack was heard.

"OUCH!" Kurama cried out as Leafa left a red hand-print of his face and stomped away with Lisbeth and Asuna looking at the color scheme of Murasame bearing a striking resemblance to the late Yuuki Konno's Zekkū.

_Later_

"Ah, Kurama, how are you?" Sakuya asked said individual while he visited Alicia with Leafa.

"About to get into some heavy training with Klein soon for the tournament." Kurama said.

"Swell to hear and looking at how you've done so far with just a regular katana, I'm eager to see what you can accomplish now that you've obtained a blade of your own." Sakuya said.

"Kurama, there's something I've been wondering about you." Alicia said.

"Yeah?"

"I've never seen what you looked like without your mask before." Alicia said.

"Let's just say this mask hides certain things about me that are probably never…" Kurama said before Sakuya hugged his arm with her breasts smothering against it and Alicia doing the same with the other mirroring what they had done to Kirito after he had battled Eugene.

"I've always fancied a man of mystery but I bet you have a face as glorious as can be." Sakuya said.

"Yeah, about that…" Kurama nervously said as Alicia nuzzled his arm and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his tail.

"Come now, Kurama, you can show your boss what you look like beneath that mask." Alicia purred before Leafa touched his backside as if to yank him to her.

"Would you two chill out? FYI, he's mine…." Leafa began to say before realizing what she was about to say and paused with a blush building.

"He's your what, Leafa?" Sakuya asked.

"…Minecraft. He's good at Minecraft." Leafa said and Kurama raised a confused eye at this.

"Is that right?" Alicia smiled.

"Uh…" Kurama started to say before Leafa sprouted wings and pulled him into the air.

"Sorry, but I've got to log out early to get a good night's sleep to train first thing tomorrow." Kurama said.

"Very well, Kurama, I look forward to seeing your skills in the tournament." Sakuya said.

"Don't strain yourself, all right?" Alicia smiled.

"I won't, thanks!" Kurama said before flying into the air alongside Leafa and he looked to her.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." He said to Leafa.

"Not the first time they've done that to a guy that I had to pray from them." Leafa said.

"Huh." Kurama said and once he logged out, he sat on the guest bed before joining Suguha and Kazuto in making dinner.

"Hey, Suguha-chan?" Naruto asked the girl as she passed his room on the way to the way to her own after she had showered and donned her PJs.

"Yeah?" Suguha asked.

"What did you mean when you told Sakuya and Alicia that I was good at this Minecraft you mentioned?" Naruto asked and she sat on the bed as calming music played on a small speaker next to him.

_***Sword Art Online II OST Peace Again playing*** _

"I just meant that you're…" Suguha started to say.

"I'm what?" Naruto asked.

"You're an important friend to me." Suguha managed to say and Naruto smiled while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You're important to me, too, Suguha-chan." Naruto responded in kind as her heart raced inside her chest and she tenderly rested her head against his hand as they sat there on the bed listening to the peaceful music.

_The Next Morning_

It was peaceful as Naruto lie in sprawled out on the bed as Suguha slept soundly next to him and she subconsciously rolled on top of him just before Asuna appeared in the hallway wearing her night robe. She looked at the guest room and lowly chuckled before beginning to leave.

"Better get a room, you two." Asuna said with her joke going unheard and Suguha lightly nuzzled Naruto's chest with her eyes beginning to open. Yawning, the young woman heard Naruto do the same and he stretched his arm before trying to get up with his eyes going to Suguha.

"Morning, Suguha-chan." The half-awake shinobi asked.

"Morning, Naruto-kun." Suguha mumbled and these words are what suddenly clicked in their minds as their eyes opened in alert to look at each other. Thanks to the sleeveless shirt he wore, the peaks of her breasts were squishing onto him through the top of her pajama top and she reared up in surprise.

"Um…I…Oh My God!" Suguha said while wrapping her arms beneath her bosom in shame only making them more pronounced as she got off the bed and took off running towards her room before the door slammed shut. The blushing Naruto fully arose and couldn't blame Suguha for feeling that way since neither of them had intended to spend the night together from having crashed while listening to the music.

In her room, her heart thumped about in her chest from realizing they had spent the night together and she lumbered to her bed before looking at the ceiling. Once sitting down, she lie back on the bed and covered her face with the pillow before kicking her feet in the air as she squealed beneath her pillow.

"Suguha-chan? Listen, I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." Naruto asked and Suguha opened the door to face him.

"Don't sweat it, Naruto-kun, it was an accident; simple as that." Suguha said and he nodded at her while patting her shoulder. Once they finally went downstairs, they looked to see Asuna and she made gestures upstairs before silently giving them her word that no one else would no else would know about them.

In the early afternoon, Naruto logged in to find Klein hadn't shown up yet and got an idea as Leafa stood alongside him. Kneeling down, he allowed her to sit atop his shoulders and carried her by a lake as she took in the scenery with joy.

"How's the view from up there, Leafa-chan?" Kurama asked.

"It's beautiful, Kurama-kun." Leafa said before they noticed Nishida the elder fishermen sitting across the lake and he waved to them.

"Go on, Kurama-kun, wave back." Leafa encouraged before they waved to him and he kindly smiled at them as Asuna and Kirito watched them with Yui.

"They sure seem to make a happy couple, yeah?" Asuna said.

"Sure fit the bill but Kurama is totally ripping me off." Kirito said.

"He couldn't be; we never told him or Suguha about that." Asuna said.

"Yeah…." Kirito said.

"I think they're pretty cute together." Yui pitched with Asuna brushing her forehead lovingly and unbeknownst to Kurama and Leafa, Recon watched them. While he burned with envy, all of Lisbeth, Sinon, Silica, and the recently arrived Klein toasted s'mores from this with Asuna and Kirito eventually joining them.

" _Ah, there's nothing like toasting in the great outdoors."_ Lisbeth thought to herself and Kurama eventually set Leafa down.

"How'd you like the ride?" Kurama asked with Leafa reaching beneath his mask to tickle the underside of his chin.

"Does that answer your question?" Leafa asked.

"Ohoho, yes!" Kurama practically purred with his tail spinning in excitement.

"How does that make you feel?" Leafa asked before Kurama lowered his mask, took her in his arms and dipped her.

"Give Daddy some sugar." Kurama said to Leafa before kissing the busty sylph and though their friends all looked in happiness for them, their joy turned to concern as Recon's burn grew worse to where Lisbeth had to fill a bucket to douse him with.

"Lisbeth?" Recon said and she nervously shrugged.

"Only you can prevent forest fires?" Lisbeth uttered the only thing she could think to say and he looked back to see Leafa rubbing the back of Kurama's head in the kiss while everyone else left to give them some privacy. Recon dropped to his knees and sat there as Leafa and Kurama slowly brought the kiss to an end for a loving embrace to where Tecchi passed by the downed Sylph until he noticed them.

"They sure make a cute pair, don't you think?" Tecchi thoughtfully smiled to Recon before going about his business.

"I almost don't want to train now because of this." Kurama teased and Leafa only laughed before guiding him ahead.

"No way, buster, you've come this far so don't even try to weasel out of the tournament." Leafa smiled.

"I won't, I won't." Kurama said before he eventually found Klein and took out Murasame with Leafa flying off.

"Are you prepared, Kurama?" Klein asked.

"Let's do this." Kurama said with determination as he held Murasame and charged towards Klein as he wielded Tsujikaze. Three days later, the tournaments finally took place with Kurama's first opponent being Klein and the two chuckled at the irony of this as they stood in the same arena where Yuuki claimed victory over Kirito in a first strike mode type of battle.

" _The guy who taught me everything I need to know how to use this is my first opponent."_ Kurama thought to himself as he and Klein both bowed to the other before taking their stances. The next that occurred was either of them flying at each other and clashed their weapons against the other before the Tsujikaze's famous diagonal attack was used.

Thanks to his Cait Sith eyesight, Kurama anticipated his speed in a similar feat to the Sharingan and dodged only by a mere second and Klein spun around. Jumping to his feet, he noticed Klein's next assault wasn't as fast as his previous attack and then remembered the time limit he needed before he could use the same attack again.

Thinking fast, he attacked Klein with his sword technique in the form of a downward slash, followed by another downward slash in the form of a side step this time around before finishing with yet a third downward slash to him with this fighting style having been dubbed as Silver Moon. Staggering back from this, Kurama was declared the victor and Klein looked at him with an impressed look.

" _He purposely gauged my attack knowing I'd have to recharge; Clever move."_ Klein proudly thought to himself as Sinon became Kurama's next opponent in the form of a Half-Loss Duel and fired a flurry of arrows at him. Though he dodged most of them, he knew he had to act fast and checked his MP stats for a moment before flying to her.

Sinon chanted a magic spell that made her bow and arrow glow just before shooting it at Kurama's chest with a leap into the air. He flew over the attack and performed a crossing slash that she countered with her bow before he executed an upward slash.

This feat knocked her hands into the air as she still gripped her bow and this resulted in her chest being hit in a downward stab before ending his Crimson Death attack with a final upward slash with a majority of her HP dropping. Though he was declared the victor, he wouldn't return to the arena until after Kirito and Asuna had their and he found himself facing Leafa.

"Man, Kurama and Kirito are sure putting themselves in the doghouse today." Lisbeth joked to Silica as Leafa and Kurama bowed to the other as she had done in her kendo match. She flew at him before locking blades against the other and their swords remained together before she flew into the air.

Kurama mockingly flapped his wings before taking off after her and he swung Murasame at her in the form of Silver Moon. However, Leafa was more than ready for this as she set up her concealment technique and disappeared into the air.

Wiggling his ears around, Kurama listened for where she might be and his answer came shortly as she performed her Wind Needle Magic spell from just below. He quickly raised Murasame and performed his sword skill dubbed Cold Rain with a heavy amount of rain pouring down into the arena with fog taking place.

Leafa looked around for Kurama and kept on her guard while she failed to know where he was. Once she turned around, she was face to face to him before he landed a good blow on her forearms and claimed victory as the fog lifted.

"Kote!" Kurama called out as he did this and Leafa had noticed that sizeable portions of his Magic Points were gone before putting together that his Sword Skill was the cause. The two once again bowed with Kirito stepping into the ring and faced Kurama as the finalists in the tournament with the differences for this particular match being a Total Loss Duel with neither their HP being visible until the timer ran out akin to Floor Bosses.

Silence filled the air before the battle commenced and the timer appeared overhead as Kurama and Kirito charged at the other with their swords scraping the ground along the way. Kurama lashed Murasame down at Kirito only to be blocked with his Excalibur and his other sword before swinging both of them up at his chin.

Kurama threw his head back before his mask could be split but this failed to prevent his chest from being slashed at and the former Gilded Hero attacked once again. Kurama, opting not to use Cold Rain again, knew that Kirito was not likely to use his Sword Skill and present an opening before either of their weapons glowed.

Kirito swung either of swords at Kurama before he blitzed to the left and landed a clean blow on his side in a similar fashion to Heathcliff. Either of the fighters swung their primary weapon at the other and their blades clanged with so much force that earsplitting shockwaves were produced as a result.

As all the viewers clamped their hands over their ears, Kirito shot back only to be attacked by Kurama in the slashing formation of a low one, a slash across the chest, and ended the formation with a final slice to the head in his style dubbed as Sakura Air. Once the veteran gamer came back at Kurama with his flurry of double attacks, the masked Cait Sith performed Crimson Death once again and either of them landed a great number of slashes against the other.

Kurama and Kirito clashed blades with the latter springing into the air to bring both down onto his opponent and he held the sword overhead to stop either of his blades from touching him. He head-butted the Spriggan before either shot into the air with the pair lashing the other multiple times before flying back to opposing sides of the arena.

A battle cry roared from both Kurama and Kirito as they charged at each with the intent of using their best techniques and the timer appeared between them just before they attacked. They looked up to see their HPs and saw that Kurama was ahead of Kirito by a sole point as Yuuki had done the previous year before he was declared the winner of the tournament.

Leafa was the first to cheer for Kurama before the attenders followed suit with a flurry of cheers and whistles as most of the Cait Sith and Kirito's camp all gathered to carry him away.

"Kurama, boom bye yae." They chanted as they walked him out of the cheering arena with Asuna and Yui joining Kirito.

"He and Yuuki are one of a kind." Kirito impressively smiled.

"There's not a doubt in my head that they wouldn't have been buddies like no one's business." Asuna agreed.

"Yeah, Kurama and Yuuki are two nuts on the same sundae." Yui smiled with her parents laughing at her clever analogy.

_Later_

"Come on, Kurama-kun." Leafa said while ushering him to Kirito and Asuna's place.

"I don't need a bath that bad, Leafa-chan." Kurama said before she dragged him into the house and pulled him to the baths.

"I'm going to wash your back, alright?" Leafa said and the thought made him smile before she brought up a digital screen to remove her clothes with her undergarments staying on. He became mesmerized by her figure and she blushed at him.

"Lose the clothes, Kurama-kun." Leafa said before he pulled a menu and made his own uniform vanish before sitting on a stool. The sylph wet a washcloth and started to wash his backside while he smiled with glee.

"Leafa-chan, I have to thank you again for introducing me to ALO." Kurama smiled as she rubbed between his shoulder blades before resting her head between them once she was done.

"Now that you've won, do you think you'll ever get to play ALO again?" Leafa asked.

"I can't say for sure, but maybe." Kurama said and Leafa flushed at nuzzling his back muscles.

"Gaming or IRL wouldn't be the same without you, you know." Leafa said with Kurama turning around to frame her face.

"Wha, what are you doing?!" The flustered Leafa started to say before Kurama softly kissed her and her eyes shut in bliss. The Cait Sith and the Sylph both savored the kiss as she caressed his cheeks and he embraced her lovingly as he caressed her upper backside.

Kurama and Leafa moaned as their tongues started fighting and slobbering on the other in the midst of the kiss. She moved in his lap and he groaned as her bosom flattened against him as they tasted the others tongues in a ballistic lust.

"Don't ever count on me leaving you, Leafa-chan." Kurama softly said to her and she rested her head on his heart in relief before locking gazes with him again. She whispered in his ear with a mischievous expression and he smiled at her in surprise.

"You're kidding…" Kurama incredulously said.

"Asuna give us the house for the whole night so let's enjoy ourselves." Leafa said before they stepped into the baths where she gripped the edge and presented her rear to the red-faced Kurama. He gripped her hips and the pair shared trusting looks before his growth found its way into her womanhood.

Though Leafa didn't bleed any virginal blood, the experience of losing her virginity was the same as if it had occurred IRL which caused her to squeal from his appendage of muscle and flesh within her fiery caverns. Kurama's hips started to fly forward with his crotch flying against Leafa's great derriere before she rutted her hips against him and the impacts sent her breasts bobbing into the water.

While surprised by Leafa wanting to this experience in a raw fashion, he continued to pound his hardness into her pussy and her lively green eyes shimmered from feeling his impacts thrash against her faux womb. Kurama slightly lowered himself as he took hold of Leafa's forearms and guided her back to him to place her in his lap with his thrusts now flying upright into the roof of her caverns.

Leafa placed her arm on the back of his neck and she looked at his Crimson eyes as he cupped her breasts to massage them. Kurama smiled at the softness they carried and clutched her tits between his fingers to pull them downwards while simultaneously tweaking them.

The pleased Sylph cried out at this as she rode his manhood while thrusting her pussy down onto him and she placed her hand atop his while he groped her bosom. He licked Leafa's nape before doing the same to the back of her ear and she reached down to caress his swinging testicles.

Either of the blonde warriors worked their hips together and reveled in the pleasure coursing through their bodies while the smacking caused by their actions echoed throughout the baths. He kissed Leafa's breast as he held one high enough before doing the same to her cheek and she pressed her lips against his for a time.

While the pair let out muffled moans, Kurama felt her tunnels getting tighter each time he pounded into her depths and toyed with her shaking bosom. Leafa groaned at feeling his growth swelling inside of her as semen pooled in from his tight ballsac and she teasingly bounced them in her palm.

He excessively kneaded and fondled both Leafa's flesh and tits alike in his hold with her tongue warring against his in the middle of this. Kurama got an idea as he used his tail to brush against her clit and this action made her squeal in their kiss until their lips separated.

Sweat from their synced movements and the bath water trickled down their bodies while he plunged his member into Leafa's tightness. Kurama nuzzled her nape akin to an actual cat and she tickled the underside of his chin as he continued on.

Everything sane in Leafa's head became crazed with lust as Kurama toyed with her bosom and had his fingers squeezing as much as he could fit in his hold. They mutually knew they weren't going to last much longer against the other but didn't care as their enjoyment of this had both of them ripe with ecstasy that neither wanted to end just yet.

Kurama surged his cock through her folds as she shook her waist atop it and grinded him enough to send thrilling chills throughout his spine with him squeezing her tits. He pulled them forward with Leafa crying out at the top of her lungs as her wetness coiled around him and a geyser of their orgasm sprayed into the air before landing in the water.

Leafa gasped in complete pleasure at this before the orgasm completely died down and Kurama sat down in the water without separating. Kurama and Leafa both panted as they lovingly rested foreheads against the other and caressed the other affectionately.

Meanwhile, Recon stood a good distance from the house on the other side of the forest and Lisbeth walked by before noticing them.

"Nervous about something?" She asked.

"Kurama-san and Leafa-chan haven't come out of the house yet and I just wanted to congratulate him for winning." Recon said and Lisbeth knew that wasn't entirely true since he had been at the celebration party held by the Cait Siths for Kurama's victory.

"They're not sleeping together if that makes you feel better." Lisbeth said before walking away with a mischievous grin and Recon looked back to house as all the lights in it shut off. He sank to his knees and yet another burn took place even though he had failed to realize who Kurama was IRL before cold water was poured over him by Yui.

"Don't feel sad, Recon, there's other fish in the sea." Yui said.

"Thanks, Yui-chan." Recon said as he slightly straightened up and the pixie began to leave.

" _I've heard of cold showers, but good grief."_ Yui thought as she looked back at Recon.

_Later_

Naruto took off his AmuSphere and looked outside to see it was still daylight outside before going to Suguha's room. He knocked on her door and she opened it in her red pajama top before kissing his lip.

"Hello there, champ." Suguha lovingly smiled before bringing him into her room and shutting the door behind her. He wrapped an arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair as she embraced him.

"Suguha-chan…"

"Remember, Asuna told me she'd keep Kirito at her place for hours and my Mother won't be back until morning." Suguha said while beginning to undress her endeared shinobi.

"All the time in the world." Naruto said with his Azure eyes looking into her blue-tined onyx hues before she lifted his shirt and kissed his pectoral muscles until she licked them a lick.

"Yum." Suguha said before his trousers dropped to the floor and she locked her legs around him. He fell back onto the bed and she wound up on top of him as he started kissing her neck while simultaneously undoing her pajama top button.

She watched as he undid her bra and she lowered the strips before tossing them aside along with her top. He kissed her buds while cupping most of them in his hands and groping the flesh with his thumbs flicking at her tits.

Suguha lowly moaned as Naruto planted kisses on her breasts and played with them as he could tell hers were sensitive with her pleased sounds affirming this. She kissed his forehead and this motivated him to keep squeezing her bosom before opening his mouth to bite into the nearest one.

She cried out at this while holding his face against her chest as he gently chomped on her orb and tweaked the other while caressing that respective flesh as well. As he did this, her body grew hot and she already could tell without looking that he was getting aroused as well.

Sure enough, she was correct as a tent formed in his boxers just behind her derriere and Naruto licked against her hardening tit while gnawing on her breast. The minute her tit was hard enough, he started suckling it with Suguha wailing from this and guiding her fingers through his hair.

She practically whined for a second when he moved to suckle the other bud and rubbed his tongue against it. Naruto moaned from how hard this made him and she looked back at it with approval at both its barely shrouded appearance.

Naruto's hold on her bosom went on as she stayed in his lap and her free hand ventured into his boxer shorts before wrapping her fingers around it. She took in his cock's width and heat to where she actually wondered if the hotness would burn her hand before casting the thought aside from him gnawing on her.

He opened his jaws and held her jugs together as he licked and kissed her tits while she stroked him. The heat his hardness carried made her loin burn with lust from just the idea of taking him in IRL and she licked her lips.

The blonde's eyes looked down at her panties to see a wet stain on them and he looked to Suguha with both of them grinning. She spun around to remove his boxers while he did the same with her own undergarments and he faced her womanhood.

Suguha stroked his glory with fascination and smiled at his temperature with him spreading her folds to get his first look at the wetness within. He wet her aroused clit with his tongue and licked against it before she squeezed her breasts together on his hardness.

The second she heard him moan, she began rubbing and caressing her flesh on his tower while his licks on her clit ceased for him to equally lather her folds in tasting them. Naruto thrust his hardness through Suguha's breasts and this allowed them to bounce as she licked against his foreskin.

Naruto's tongue traveled into Suguha's folds and swayed about on her insides before tasting the kendo champion's arousal. The young couple moaned at tasting the other's genitals and Suguha licked all sides of his manhood as she enjoyed the raw flavor.

Opening her mouth, she took in his thrusting cannon and groaned along him before bopping her head on what was flying into her mouth. Suguha kneaded and rubbed her bosom together on his ascending glory while the warmth of her saliva pleased him as much as his tongue gathering her love juices thrilled her.

Naruto's length throbbed in Suguha's mouth as she performed her paizuri strokes and she kept at massaging him to his delight. His thumbs and fingers teased at her vaginal folds while she brushed her tongue on the head.

The black-haired girl moaned at his tongue wagging and stirring about within her core as she sat on him. Naruto groaned at his tightening balls and Suguha did likewise at her walls not being able to stand much more of his licks until his semen sprayed inside her mouth.

Despite the heavy force of his cum flowing into her chomps, she prevailed in swallowing most of it as some his spunk showered onto her breasts and her fluids trailed onto his awaiting taste buds. Suguha turned to face Naruto once again the moment his tongue left her pussy and they versed tongues to taste the others orgasm.

Suguha lie Naruto on his back on the bed and placed her hands on either side of him while looking into his eyes the entire time as she brought down her pussy onto his member. As her true virginity was lost in the process of his cannon spreading her tunnels, Naruto and Suguha only smiled at each other while she began thrusting her womanhood down onto his erection.

"You're so huge!" the blushing Suguha cried at with glee while the blonde began to propel his hardness into her womanhood and she felt him striking as deep as her stomach. Naruto pounded into Suguha's tightness as he held onto her breasts and massaged them to his heart's content.

The sun shined behind Suguha through the window blinds as she rolled her hips forward and the tip of his member struck her core in his barrage of thrusts. Naruto licked her tongue until their lips were sealed together and Suguha moaned in the kiss while growing her tunnels slowly became compact over the period of their position.

Naruto's hips sent his growth flying into Suguha's pussy walls as she grinded him in return and she dug her nails into her bed from the pleasure. While the experience of sex was more wild compared to ALO, tears rained from Suguha's eyes just as much as they did they in the game and Naruto reached back to give her peach a good spank.

The kiss came to an end as she sat upright on his manhood to loudly squeal as her breasts bobbed about in his hands from his growth thrashing about within her. She brought her hips down onto him and leaned back to rest her hands alongside his legs.

Her cheeks met his lap repeatedly as it lunged upright with sweat running down either of them with her nipple being squeezed yet again. The blonde groaned from her vaginal walls ready to constrict his flying hilt and she smiled down at him while shaking her waist as she did in ALO.

Naruto pounded his way into Suguha with the bed squeaking from their synced movements and the sensation of his swollen cannon rattling about inside of her caused him to grit his teeth at his testicles. Suguha squealed as she felt her release occur roughly the same time as Naruto's semen exploding about within her caverns and she smiled at both releases rapidly foaming from her entrance down her lover's hardness to the bed.

His squeezing of Suguha's chest stopped as he sat up to lie her back on the bed and resumed thrusting into her as their orgasms spilled out of her. She happily wrapped her arms around the blonde and dug her nails into him while her breasts smothered against his chest.

Naruto's relentless glory flew into Suguha as she bucked her hips with her legs locking around his waist to take him as deep as he could possibly thrust. Her bosom rocked against him as he kept his eyes focused on her own the entire time his appendage flashed into her womanhood and she lovingly stared back at him.

Sweat dropped from Naruto's forehead with Suguha keeping her hold on him as strong as she could with the bed still squeaking from the power of his movements. The young woman's eyes shimmered from his mighty pounding stirring her insides about and she kissed his lips before their tongues started licking the other.

He kept his palms planted on the mattress as she had done earlier and rumbled her innards with his cock striking her G-spot as the octaves of her squeals took a brand new level. However, this was music to his ears as he fought tongues with her and her nails dug into him as her vision began to grow hazy from ecstasy overtaking her mind.

Suguha's eyes became lost to her pleasure as they sparkled to where her licks stopped and she lie back down to continue receiving his lengths into her welcoming depths. The semen and juices from their previous position continued to spill out onto the bed as he rammed himself into her tunnels.

He moved about within her fiery caverns and kept his eyes on her pleased face before kissing her forehead to where she started purring at him with more of his spunk and her juices bursting out several moments later. Naruto stiffened as his load overflowed in Suguha's wetness and her back arched throughout this with his hand migrating to her cheeks as she did.

"Is there more?" Suguha panted with Naruto removing his erection and sitting on the bed as she turned around to take him in again. He held onto the underside of her legs and pumped into her cum-spewing warmth as she rode him in a similar position to that in ALO.

Naruto's crotch hit Suguha's derriere as she began kneading her bosom and licking at her tits as she kept her legs spread about. The blonde's manhood struck deep into her caverns while her back touched his chest and he licked her earlobe.

She stopped licking her tits and reunited lips with Naruto as their tongues started fighting once more. While she placed her feet on her lover's upper leg, he kept her left leg arched into the air and took to fondling her jiggling flesh nonstop.

Naruto thrust into Suguha's tightness as her arched leg allowed him to travel deeply into her womanhood and bludgeon her womb multiple times with his agile tip. Though both were lost to their ecstasy, they still moved their crotches together and shut their eyes as sweat flew off them like a wet dogs shaking their fur.

She affectionately caressed both the shinobi's testicles and jawline as her insides withstood him plowing into her while palming her flesh in his hand. Naruto and Suguha's tongue wars continued like so throughout the position and managed to keep her leg raised high into the air as she accept his poundings.

Bucking against him, she felt his swelling occur and stayed aroused as could once he started vibrating inside of her caverns. Suguha's free breast jiggled and flung about freely as the other was pleased and groped nonstop akin to Naruto's crotch lunges.

The sunlight hit most of their wet bodies while they moved against the other until their hormonal fluids wildly sprayed out of her pussy and dripped to the floor. Naruto remained standing even as the orgasm ended and removed his cock from Suguha's depths so they could lay on her bed together.

"That was incredible." Naruto and Suguha both panted as they lovingly cuddled.

_The next day_

At Andrew's Bar, Kazuto and the camp were finishing setting up a surprise party for Kurama just before the door opened.

"Hey, guys!" Suguha said before Naruto came in after her and smiled. All but Kazuto and Asuna looked at the blonde's shinobi presence.

"Whoa, Naruto Uzumaki?" Andrew said.

"What brings you here?" Ryoutarou asked and Naruto smiled.

"Am I late for the party?" Naruto spoke in the voice of his avatar and the others looked on with complete shock at realizing who he was.

"Holy crap, you're Kurama?!" Rika said.

"That's right, Rika." Naruto said with Suguha introducing him to Andrew.

"Pleasure to meet you, Naruto." Andrew said and the blonde raised an eye at the man's voice.

"Hey, we do sound alike." Naruto smiled as Ryoutarou approached him.

"I trained the Naruto Uzumaki?!" Ryoutarou said as he approached him and motioned for a fist bump.

"You sure did, Teach." Naruto smiled before Ryoutarou laughed and fist bumped the blonde wit Rika looking on in disbelief.

" _Given who he lost against, I guess I can stop poking fun at him; for today, anyway."_ Rika said.

"Shino, good to you see in person and you must be Keiko." Naruto smiled with either of the girls smiling at his charm.

"The pleasure's ours, Naruto." Shino smiled.

"Totally." Keiko smiled before Rika held up a microphone.

"All right, let's get this party started! You know what to say!" Rika encouraged before all of the party attenders held up their glasses to Naruto with Suguha standing alongside him.

"Congratulations on winning the ALO tournament, Kurama!" All said with streamers popping and Naruto raising his glass before tapping it against his fellow players.

"Cheers!" All said.

_Years later_

"There you are!" Yui said as two girls in the neutral zone with the first being a Spriggan with Dark hair and onyx-blue eyes (IRL named Sachi) and the other being a Cait Sith with blonde hair and grey blue eyes (IRL named Alicia).

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Cuz." Alicia laughed.

"Had to take care of some things IRL first." Sachi smiled with a fourth girl appearing next to Yui.

"No biggie. Sis, lead the way." The young sylph with blue hair and brown eyes said (IRL named Erika) said to her in-game adopted older sister.

"Alright, then. This way." Yui said as she began to lead her cousins to an adventure.

* * *

I didn't think I'd finish in time but here it is after a year of waiting and I hope everyone enjoys it. IF there are any inaccuracies regarding SAO and ALO in this story, I apologize since I was under the gun in writing this in time for DC316's birthday.

Don't worry about Recon since he'll probably get over Suguha in a week if he's anything like I was with failed relationships at that age and the next girl in the final story will be Lisbeth. However, I don't have a plot for that story yet so I'll be writing another double feature in the form of Naruto/Saeko and Naruto/Saya for my  _ **Naruto/HOTD**_  series.

Please review and be sure to wish  _ **DarkChild316**_  a happy birthday for his hand in coming up with the plotline seen here.


End file.
